ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Daryl Show
The Daryl Show '''(Mondo di Daryl in Italian) is an italian-canadian-american animated show created by italian comedian and writer Omar Gianno (b. February 5th, 1973), it premiered on Discovery Kids in 2003 and ran until 2004 for two seasons. The show is underrated in Italy, but popular in America, and the show is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Daryl William-Harson, a 10-year-old boy from Factory Island, Maryland (Italy in the Italian dub), goes on fun adventures with his 4 friends Carlos, Jean, Brad, and Samantha, to explore many types of animals and ocean mammals in a portal that leads them there, the villains in the show are Mr. Wesley (Daryl's evil school teacher), Neil Yomondo (a japanese-american 11-year-old boy who picks on Daryl and his friends), and Sherry Blossom (a bratty sassy girl who is rude to almost everyone), but the main villain is Dr. Stopnature (a villain who wants to destroy wildlife and replace it with factory's). Main Characters NOTE: Most of the voice actors are from anime because the show was dubbed at Funimation and many other Anime companies. * Daryl William-Harson (Maurizio Merluzzo in Italy, Christopher Sabat in America) - TBA * Carlos Bytes (Massimiliano Alto in Italy, Patrick Seitz in America) - TBA * Jean Kohn (Manuel Meli in Italy, Grey DeLisle in America) - a grade below, Jean is a 9-year-old who recently moved to Maryland and is friends with Daryl, he is curious almost about everything). * Brad Delaware (Daniele Raffaeli in Italy, Rob Paulsen in America) - TBA * Samantha Armstrong (Debora Magnaghi in Italy, Colleen Clinkenbeard in America) - TBA Supporting Characters * Eric William-Harson (Massimiliano Alto in Italy, Eric Vale in America) - Daryl's 36-year-old single dad who is a scientist. * Lauren Bytes (Debora Magnaghi in Italy, Jennifer Hale in America) - Carlos's 34-year-old single mom who is a dentist, and she likes to brag how much she hates Eric because Eric is always trying to make her get married but it always fails. Talking Animals These are the rare animals that appear in episodes * Rollace Armstrong (Benedetta Ponticelli in Italy, Kari Wahlgren in America) - The talking wolf that becomes Samantha's pet and becomes a main character in the series proper, he first appears in the Season 1 season finale "Rollace". * Terry (Cinzia Massironi in Italy, Laura Bailey in America) - the baby skunk who's only appearence is in the episode "It's A Skunk, No Big Surprise". Villains * Dr. Stopnature (Daniele Raffaeli in Italy, Kevin Michael Richardson in America) - TBA * Mr. Samuel Wesley (Adriano Giannini in Italy, Seth MacFarlane in America) - The evil teacher of Daryl who wants Daryl to get all F's, he also hates ocean mammals and wants to build them into boats along with Dr. Stopnature, since he is voiced by Seth MacFarlane, he has a Brian-like voice. * Neil Yomondo (Massimiliano Alto in Italy, Sean Schemmel in America) - TBA * Sherry Blossom (Bendetta Ponticelli in Italy, Laura Bailey in America) - TBA Trivia * Some Controversy went around about the character Neil, who people thought to be a mockery of Japanese people, which led to the show's cancellation. Episodes Season 1 (2003): # '''A Whale Night - TBA # King of the Elephants - TBA # The Koala Leafs - TBA # Snake Byte - TBA # The Gators Are Coming - TBA # Bunny Land - TBA # Owlling Around '''- TBA # '''A Lion's Pride - TBA # Very Shark Teeth '- TBA # '''Eagle, Meagle, and Beagle '- TBA # '''It's A Skunk, No Big Surprise - TBA # The Sneaky Iguana '''- TBA # '''Happy Blue Jay Day - TBA # Zebra Camera - TBA # The Squirrel Tree - TBA # Cheetah Flock - TBA # Cactus The Porcupine - TBA # The Mysterious Octopus - TBA # Hibernation (1/2) - TBA # Hibernation (2/2) - TBA # Rollace - TBA Season 2 (2004): # Do The Flamingo! - TBA # Straight Neck - TBA # A Foxtail Situation - TBA # World Famous Panda Bear - TBA # Bear Berries - TBA Note: This is the series finale